Recover
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: No fue el alcohol, tampoco el lugar. Simplemente, fue la necesidad. [One-Shot] [Loki/Baldr]


_Kamigami no Asobi y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento. Advertencia de yaoi (relaciones chico x chico), aclaraciones y comentarios al final. ¡Espero les guste!_

* * *

La música fue sonando más fuerte a medida que entraron. La mano de Balder se aferró a la de Loki, y tal gesto no hizo más que provocarle una sonrisa traviesa al pelirrojo.

— No me digas que estás asustado —Tuvo que burlarse, y ante sus palabras el rubio se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

— ¡Para nada! Solo que, tú sabes… Nunca había venido a un sitio como este.

Aquel espacio era amplio y bien cuidado. Las luces no dejaban ver más que lo necesario y en la pista de baile un grupo de personas empezaba a moverse al ritmo de la música. Balder agudizó el oído: Jamás había escuchado música como esa en Asgard, que sonaba tan fuerte y de repente bajaba de nivel… Y sobre todo, que era tan increíblemente pegajosa que no supo en qué momento empezó a mover la cabeza al ritmo de ésta.

Loki lo atrajo a la mesa más alejada, teniendo que pasar por entre varios cuerpos humanos que parecían retorcerse como los muertos que llegaban al Helheim, solo que sin la mueca de terror en los rostros ni la carne podrida. Tomó asiento justo al lado de Loki, quién se limitaba a sonreír como siempre y moverse de un lado a otro con suavidad, a su propio ritmo.

— ¿Y? ¿Te gusta? —preguntó finalmente, acomodando los brazos sobre la pequeña mesa, donde solo cabían un par de copas que tenía entendido, pedirían después. Balder tuvo que volver la vista hacia él y sonreírle, asintiendo con la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo fue que encontraste este lugar? —fue la pregunta de rigor. Loki hizo un puchero.

— ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? Eso es algo trivial —aseguró mientras movía la diestra de arriba abajo —.Aunque si te interesa mucho, digamos que cierta noche de sábado en la que estabas dormido, el… Uno de los japoneses, el pequeño y yo, nos pusimos a dar un paseo a las afueras de la Academia… _Muy_ a las afueras. Y cuando menos lo supimos, aparecimos por aquí. ¿No es sensacional? —terminó, soltando una risita, contento de su victoria. Balder le dedicó una mirada comprensiva.

— ¡Y está a reventar de humanos! —Loki volvió a tomar la palabra —.No sé, pensé que te gustaría. ¿Quién sino yo se preocuparía tanto por ti, eh? —empezó a juguetear con un mechón de su cabello. El rubio no tuvo más que suspirar, enternecido del repentino gesto de buena voluntad del otro.

— ¿Y qué se supone que se hace aquí? No he visto a nadie asando carne —contestó Balder, provocando una mueca de parte de Loki.

— ¡No asan carne! Vienen aquí a bailar, beber y divertirse. Más o menos como hacíamos con Thor en Asgard, solo que sin tanta guerra —aseguró, con cierto aire de sabiduría. Balder entreabrió la boca, asombrado —.La cerveza de aquí es simplemente deliciosa. ¡El chico no supo qué lo noqueó! —añadió, refiriéndose a Takeru y a la última salida, misma que había acabado en una vuelta vergonzosa con un japonés perdido entre la conciencia y el alcohol, y un nórdico intentando ayudarlo (aunque más que ayudarlo se reía de su situación) entrando a hurtadillas a las cinco de la mañana a sus respectivos dormitorios para que nadie los descubriera.

— ¿Cerveza? ¿De verdad? —Los ojos de Balder se iluminaron — ¡Hace tanto que no la pruebo! — El alcohol en Asgard era algo bastante apreciado, sobre todo en la zona de los guerreros, el Valhalla. Loki le sonrió coqueto, y bastó alzar la mano y moverla de un lado a otro para que una chica le voltease a ver y asintiera.

—Bueno, pues hemos de recordar viejos tiempos esta noche —canturreó el pelirrojo, y en cuestión de segundos la misma chica desconocida (Baldr pudo apreciar que era bonita, aunque no tanto como Yui) llegó justo a su lado, colocándoles una bandeja con un par de botellas de cerveza de aspecto oscuro. Les sonrió y se fue, mientras Loki tomaba una y la abría.

—Dulce elíxir, ¿cierto? —dijo antes de pegar sus labios a la botella y dar un sorbo largo. Balder asintió y lo imitó. El sabor de la cerveza no era tan bueno como las que conocían en Asgard, pero al menos le refrescó la garganta como hace meses no sentía.

— ¡Qué maravilla! —exclamó Balder con los ojos brillantes de emoción y el pelirrojo elevó su botella hasta topar con la de su rubio amigo.

—Un brindis por nosotros —propuso el dios de las bromas —.Y por lo que vendrá. ¿Qué vendrá? Ni idea, pero no importa.

—Mientras estemos juntos, todo está bien —dijo Balder, imitando su gesto y chocando su botella contra la del pelirrojo en el habitual gesto de fraternidad. Loki esbozó una sonrisa extraña, misma que Balder no pudo entender.

—A divertirnos, entonces —ronroneó el de cabellos rojos y bebió ávidamente, haciéndole otra seña a la mesera. Balder lo imitó, feliz.

Si de algo estaba seguro Balder, era que tenía demasiado tiempo en que no se divertía como en ese momento al lado de Loki. Habían bailado, primero con chicas y después entre ellos, habían dejado que la música los guiara independientemente de a dónde, y la cuenta de las botellas de cerveza bebidas se había perdido en algún momento de la noche. Extrañamente no pensó en Yui ni en que podría llevarla ahí en alguna ocasión, la joven ni siquiera pasó por su mente: todo se resumía en el aquí y el ahora, en la música, la bebida y Loki. Loki, que le dedicaba miradas traviesas y llenas de coquetería, que lo tomaba de los hombros para acercarlo a él y que le sonreía entre la bruma del alcohol en una forma que no lograba comprender.

—Oye, Balder, mírame…

El aludido iba a responder cuando de pronto los labios de Loki se prendaron a los suyos. Balder abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras las manos del contrario se aferraban a su rostro para evitar que se separaran. Sintió las uñas de Loki encajarse en su piel, y el dolor provocó que entreabriera la boca para protestar, situación que fue aprovechada por el pelirrojo. La lengua de Loki se abrió paso en su interior, buscando casi con desesperación la suya, y pudo sentir la mezcla de sabores de la saliva y la cerveza fundirse entre sus dientes.

Balder se debatió entre separarse del otro o quedarse muy quieto en espera de que se hartara y lo liberase. No era extraño que el otro le demostrase su afecto de formas difíciles de entender, pero era la primera vez que lo hacía en un lugar público, con gente alrededor que ni siquiera les pusieron atención, tan concentrados estaban en su propia diversión. No creía que la cerveza hubiera trastornado tanto a su amigo, pero tampoco podía asegurarlo.

La rodilla de Loki se ubicó en su entrepierna, presionando y logrando que el rubio se estremeciera, ahora sí poniendo las manos en sus hombros para alejarlo.

—E-espera, Loki. Ya no estás en tus cinco sentidos…

— ¿Hum? ¡Claro que lo estoy! Anda, déjame demostrártelo… —dijo, dándole otro beso ahora en la comisura de los labios. Balder se sonrojó.

—Creo que es hora de irnos —aseguró el rubio mientras tomaba al pelirrojo del brazo llevándolo fuera de la pista de baile, hasta su mesa. Él se dejó hacer a regañadientes, tomando asiento no sin cierta dificultad.

— ¿Estás enojado conmigo? —preguntó de pronto Loki, mirándolo fijamente. Balder parpadeó sorprendido antes de soltar una de sus risitas y negar con la cabeza.

—Eres mi mejor amigo, Loki. Siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás. ¿De verdad crees que me enfadaría contigo por algo así? — Acarició la mejilla del pelirrojo con toda la gentileza de la que fue capaz, para después ampliar su sonrisa —. Ahora, debemos volver. Mañana te sentirás muy mal así que le preguntaré a Yui si conoce algún método japonés contra la resaca. ¡Seguramente ella podrá ayudarnos!

Loki lo miró desentendido antes de asentir con la cabeza, abrazándose al cuerpo contrario para ser llevado fuera del establecimiento.

" _Eres mi mejor amigo. Siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás"_

Ojalá Balder supiera lo mucho que lo torturaban, desde hacía siglos, aquellas palabras. O una sola en particular: Amigo. Porque para Balder, Loki era eso y nada más. Un amigo, en el mejor de los casos un hermano, un hombro en el que apoyarse cuando estaba triste, alguien con quién divertirse, soñar… Y eso no cambiaría nunca. Lo que Balder no sabía era que Loki tenía una resistencia tremenda para el alcohol, pero no para ocultar sus sentimientos.

* * *

 _No miento, tenía esta historia pendiente desde septiembre del dos mil catorce. ¡Dos mil catorce! Creí que nunca iba a poder terminarla y pensé seriamente en borrarla, pero al final no lo hice y bueno, he aquí el resultado después de tanto tiempo. Si ven a los personajes muy OoC, algo tiene que ver que desde hace tiempo no veo la serie. ¿Quién diría que la inspiración me llegaría años después? orz_

 _Cuando vi Kamiaso me enamoré perdidamente de Balder, aunque la pareja de él con Yui no me gusta nada (emparejo más a Yui con los griegos o los egipcios lol), pero el Balder/Loki fue amor a primera vista, se me hicieron preciosos los dos juntos y sentí que era mi deber hacer algo dedicado a ellos por pequeño que fuera. Espero les haya gustado y dejen comentarios. ¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
